Texting (Tadashi Hamada x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: One text changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Y/N)'s POV**_

I sat on my chair, spinning out of boredom. It was raining outside and my parents left me alone to go to a party...such great parents. I sighed, getting off my chair and walked over to my bed. I stared at it for a few seconds before letting my body fall onto the comfy covers. I groaned and grabbed my control pressing the on button. The screen flashed white before showing my favorite show. My boredom began to fade as I started watching the show.

 **~Time Skip~**

I was eating popcorn, when the show went to a cliffhanger and commercials came on. My phone buzzed and I saw it dimly light my room, before going dark. I picked up my phone and pressed the home button. There was a notification from KIK.

It said I had a new chat.

I typed in my password and went to the KIK app. There was a new message with a blurry picture next to it. The username said...Adorable_Dork? I giggled and pressed the green button. It revealed the picture to show a guy with fair looking skin, brown chestnut eyes, and black hair. I blushed lightly admitting he was adorable.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey! You may not know me, but I was searching up random usernames with my brother and yours came up. Sorry if this is a bit awkward since I'm a complete stranger, but I would like to get to know you._

I smiled and began typing.

 _Gummy_Bear: Well hello stranger! I would have ignored your message, but you seem nice and I'm extremely bored._? _I would also like to get to know you more as well! What's your name?_

I pushed the send button, turning off my phone and looking back at my show that I was watching. A few minutes later the bed buzzes and I pick up my phone. I went to KIK and opened his chat.

 _Adorable_Dork: Haha! Well I'm glad I wasn't ignored. My name is Tadashi Hamada. May I ask for yours?_

 _Gummy_Bear: My name is (Y/N) (L/N). What are you currently doing?_

I pushed send and saw the dark D went to an immediate R. I smiled when it said he was typing.

 _Adorable_Dork: Just hanging in my room, that I share with my brother. How about yourself?_

 _Gummy_ Bear: Hanging out in my room, bored and watching a show._

 _Adorable_Dork: Ahh..That sounds nice._

 _Gummy_Bear: Yeah.._

 _Adorable_Bear: Hey wanna play 20 questions?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Sure! Who goes first?_

 _Adorable_Dork: Me~ How old are you?_

 _Gummy_Bear: 17_

 _Adorable_Dork: 18_?

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _Where do you live?_

 _Adorable_Dork: San Fransokyo. You?_

 _Gummy_Bear: New York_

 _Adorable_Dork:_? _So far away..and I was thinking of hanging out with you_

 _Gummy_Bear: Aww...Sorry_

 _Adorable_Dork: Alright, any family members?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Mom, Dad, and Older Brother_

 _Adorable_Dork: Aunt and Younger brother_

 _Gummy_Bear: Your parents?_

 _Adorable_Dork: ...They died...10 years ago_

 _Gummy_Bear: Oh...I'm sorry..._

 _Adorable_Dork:_? _No problem_

 _Gummy_Bear: You speak about your brother a lot._

 _Adorable_Dork: He's my #1_

 _Gummy_Bear: Awwwwww! What's his name?...And your Favorite Color?_

 _Adorable_Dork:_? _Hiro and that's a basic question, but the answer would be blue. Yours?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Purple_

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey I gotta go my Aunt wants me to help her clean the store_

 _Gummy_Bear: Store?_

 _Adorable_Dork: Yeah we own a bakery_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _Yum!_

 _Adorable_Dork: Byee_

 _Gummy_Bear: Aww_? _Bye Dork_?

 _Adorable_Dork: Byee Gummy_?

I put my phone down on the bed and squealed. I looked at the clock and the bright red lights said 8:49.

"Damn I was talking to him for over an hour...Shit tomorrow there is school!...I might as well stay up till eleven" I said my mood changing from happy, to upset, and back to happy. It's official, I'm weird.

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

I walked downstairs with my little brother, Hiro. Aunt Cass was already there stacking up the wooden chairs.

"There you two are! I thought I would have to go up there and get you myself!" She said with her hands on her hips as she turned to us. "Help me clean and close the st- Tadashi you seem very happy" She continued getting closer with a smile. I blushed lightly and shook my head.

"It's nothing, Aunt Cass" I told her and heard some muffling next to me. I glared at my brother as he covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing. I ruffled his hair and he glared at me.

"Hey!" He yelled and I smiled walking up to a table.

"Just hurry up and finish clean so we can go to sleep" I told him and he huffed before going to grab the mop.

'(Y/N)...' I thought before beginning to stack up chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun blaring on my face through the white curtains. I groaned, turning to my side.

"I hate school..." I moaned in annoyance.

"(Y/N), get out of bed it's already 6:30!" My mom yelled from downstairs. I quietly laid in silence, before jumping out of bed.

"Oh no!" I yelled grabbing random clothes from my drawers and put them on. As I grabbed my shoes, I ran downstairs to be greeted by my mad mom.

"Hurry up before you miss the bus" she scolded as I peeled a banana.

"Bye" I told my parents before heading out the door. I took a bite of my banana and ran into the bus, before it took off.

"Nice timing, Nerd" my best friend, Misa said when I took my seat next to her.

"Just because I use the computer 24/7 doesn't mean I'm a nerd" I told her, glaring at her grin. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. I stood up slightly, taking my phone out and pressed the home button. My cheeks began to heat up when there was a notification saying Adorable_Dork sent a message.

"Who's the message from?" My blonde friend asked her mouth curving into a big grin.

"No one!" I said quickly turning to my side so she doesn't see. Misa tackled me, grabbing my phone. I now regret telling her my password and never changing it.

"Ooooo~ Who's Adorable Dork?" She asked looking at me while smirking. "He's cute~"

"S-Shut up and give me my phone back!" She chuckled and pinched my cheek.

"Awww! My bestie in love!" She said and then passed me back my phone. I looked at the message Tadashi sent.

 _Adorable_Dork: Good Morning sleepy head!_?

I giggled and started typing as the bus began parking in front of the school.

 _Gummy_Bear: Good Morning!_

I pushed send and there was a loud screech. My butt slide forward and my face met the leather chairs in front of me.

"Oww..." I groaned in pain.

"(Y/N), are you alright?!" Misa yelled as others began to leave the bus.

"Y-Yeah..." I said standing and rubbing my right cheek. I got off the bus and my phone vibrated.

 **Tadashi's POV**

"Hey Tadashi! You've been staring at your phone for minutes now. What's up?" Fred asked and I looked up at him before looking back down.

 _Adorable_Dork: What are you up to?_

It's been thirteen minutes since I've sent my last text. There was a dark R next to the message with a check mark. She's read it, but hasn't answered.

'Maybe she's in class right now..' I thought and placed my phone in my back pocket.

"He met a new girl yesterday" Hiro said and I glared at him. He grinned at me and Honey Lemon came up to me clasping her hands.

"Really?! Do you like her!? Omg Tadashi finally likes someone!" She began talking way too fast.

"What's her name?" Wasabi asked as he puts down his goggles in a certain location.

"(Y/N)" I answered grabbing a strawberry from a container of fruit that Aunt Cass gave me.

"Do we get to meet her?" Gogo asked blowing a bubble with her gum and then it popped instantly.

"Well she sorta lives in New York..." I muttered sadly, glancing at the floor.

"Then put us into a group chat!" Fred loudly says wrapping his hand around my shoulder. I then heard my phone create the message tone for Kik.

 _Gummy_Bear: Heading to Math and completely bored_?

My cheeks turned a slight pink as my mind created an image of (Y/N) pouting.

 _Adorable_Dork: Aww well I'll leave you to learn_

 ** _(Y/N)'s POV_**

I walked with Misa while also looking at my phone.

 _Gummy_Bear: Nooo, Math is done and all we're doing is watching movies_

 _Adorable_Dork: Fine I'll stay to talk to you_

We entered the classroom and saw the person I hated, Hoshi Miyasato in my seat. We used to be good friends last year, but then she turned into a bitch, ending our friendship. She tries to act friendly with me, but I know she's just faking.

"Hoshi can you get out of my seat" I told her the nicest way possible.

"But...I wanna seat here" Hoshi whined and I sighed annoyed. Misa grabbed my hand and she led me to the other side of the class. We took our seats and I went back to texting Tadashi.

 _Gummy_Bear: Yay!_

 _Adorable_Dork: So what do you wanna talk about?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Tell me more about your life and I'll tell you about mine_

 _Adorable_Dork: Alright_?

I waited as he was typing and the teacher walked into the room. She had long black hair, wore a loose white blouse, a black pencil skirt, and some tan heels. She was really pretty and some even mistaken her as a student.

"Good Morning Class. Today the people who passed their exams will be watching movies, while the people who didn't will be re-mediating all the material." The teacher explained and Misa looked at me smirking.

"Well, now you have time to text your lover" Misa cooed and I blushed a dark red.

"Shut up you're so loud!" I yelled at her. She giggled and my phone buzzed on the table.

 _Adorable_Dork: My name is Tadashi Hamada. I'm 18 years old and go to SFIT. I have a younger brother and an aunt. I love to build robots and taking walks in the park. I hate bot fights, upsetting my aunt and my younger brother sneaking off at night._

 _Gummy_Bear: My name is (Y/N) (L/N). I'm 17 years old and I go to Jamie Jefferson High School. I have an older brother who no longer lives with me, a mom and dad. I love being on my laptop, eating sweets, drawing, listening to music, and being with my best friend. I hate annoying people, liars, bullies and waking up early._

 _Adorable_Dork: Interesting...Hey maybe after school you want to meet my friends? My brother sorta told them about you_

 _Gummy_Bear: Umm...Sure_? _I'm sure they're nice_

 _Adorable_Dork: Great! Well I have to go_? _Classes are starting_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _Nooo I'll be lonely_

 _Adorable_Dork: I'm sorry...I promise to text you after classes are done_

 _Gummy_Bear: Aww Alright, Bye_

 _Adorable_Dork: Bai~_


	3. Chapter 3

**(Y/N)'s POV**

I was currently in Science, my final period when my phone buzzed. I looked up at the teacher, then at the phone in my lap.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey!_? _Busy?_

I smiled out of happiness.

 _Gummy_Bear: Nope_

 _Adorable_Dork: Awesome! Hey what are you doing over the summer?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Beach, Pool, Festivals, Amusement Parks, Netflix Night, Texting you, and more x3_

 _Adorable_Dork: Sounds Awesome_? _Wish I could join you_

My cheeks began to heat up and my heart skipped a beat.

"(Y/N)! I would think you're not smiling at your lap, so put away your phone! If you don't I'll take it and give it to security!" My science teacher yelled making me jump in fear. I quickly put my phone in my bag and looked back at the teacher. He gave me a stern stare before going back on his laptop.

'It's the last week of school and he doesn't let us use our phones...' I thought sighing and laid my head on the palm of my hand.

 **~Time Skip~**

"(Y/N)! Come on!" Misa said dragging me by the arm. I cringed as it felt like my arm was gonna come off. Every time I go to Misa's house she gets too excited. We got on the bus and waited for it to take off.

"So tell me about your lover!" She excitedly said and I went pink.

"Idiot! Don't say that out loud!" I yelled at her and she giggled.

"Come on~ I want to know if he's the right guy for you," Misa said holding onto my arm. I was still pink, but I shook her off and sighed.

"You're so weird..." I began to tell her what I knew about him, leaving out the part of his dead parents.

"Alright, then I have a new goal!" Misa said pumping a fist into the air as she stood up.

"...What do you mean by that?" I asked tilting my head, confused on what she meant.

"You said he goes to SFIT, right?" She said grinning. "Well, I'm gonna get you into that university!" She continued and my eyes widen.

"No way! I'm not that smart to go to that school!" I told her and she only continued grinning.

"Oh come on (Y/N)! What if I teach you how to build robotics! It's not that hard" She told me and I just stared at her.

"I don't know..." I mumbled and looked at Misa's puppy face. "How exactly are you going to teach me?"

"I can teach you during the summer! Then around the end of summer we can sign up to go there" She said and we got off the bus to her house.

"The only thing is my parents won't allow me to go to a university out of the state.." I mumbled and Misa sighed.

"(Y/N) your gonna have to figure that out yourself!" Misa took out her key and opened the door.

"Hello sweetie!" Misa's mother, Lauren Hayashi got off the couch and gave her daughter a hug. "And it's good to see you too (Y/N)!" She continued saying also giving me a hug. She had curly blond hair that stopped to her chest, light chestnut eyes, and was around 5'7.

"Hello Mrs. Hayashi," I said back and she let me go. Misa grabbed my hand and took began running up the stairs. We entered her room and she got out her laptop. I looked over her shoulder and saw her looking at a website.

 ** _EASY ROBOTIC PROJECTS_**

She placed the laptop on my lap and I began looking at the pictures that were on the website.

"Misa...I don't know any of this..." I told her looking up from the screen. She glared at me and took the laptop from my lap and placed in it hers.

"How can you not understand this?! It's so simple!" She yelled and I moved away from her in fear. She began explaining some things, but I tuned her out.

"(Y/N)! How are you planning to see your soon to be lover if you can't make a simple robot!" She yelled and I looked at the hands in my lap. She sighed and I heard the sound of typing. I stayed silent, waiting.

"Oo~" Misa squealed and I looked up at her in confusion.

"You can draw blueprints for the students there!" She said excitedly and I thought about it.

"I am good at art..." I mumbled and gave her a grin.

"Sure!" I told her and Misa began typing away.

"Okay, I filled help fill out the applications forms for both of us! Then we just gotta wait for your acceptance letter. Right now you'll help me build an awesome robot to get accepted as well!" Misa explained placing the laptop on the bed and jumping around excitedly.

"But...I can't build a robot..." I said and Misa froze and slowly turned her body to glare at me.

"You're making the blueprint dumbass!" She yelled throwing one of her pink heart pillows at my head.

"Fine..." I weakly said as my head hit the soft covers of the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my phone, taking a break from helping Misa create a robot to enter in SFIT. I checked KIK and saw I haven't answered Tadashi since Science class. I began to panic and typed a quick message.

 _Gummy_Bear: Soooo sorry I didn't answer! I had class_?

"(Y/N)!" Misa yelled entering the room dramatically. I looked at her and she threw something on my lap. I looked down and saw a can of orange soda. She sat down on her bed and looked at the little notepad with brainstorms ideas on it.

"Hmm? What should we pick..." Misa laid her head on the palm of her hand and was soon lost in her thoughts. I felt my phone buzz and I looked down.

 _Adorable_Dork: Aww it's fine_? _What are you doing?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Hanging out with my friend, how about you?_

 _Adorable_Dork: At the SFIT hanging out with my friends and brother. Hey wanna do the group chat now if you aren't too busy?_

I began squealing out of happiness and Misa threw a pillow at the head.

"Stop fawning over your lover and let me concentrate!" Misa yelled and I scooted away from her. She gets scary when it comes to robots...

 _Gummy_Bear: Sure! I don't mind, I'm not busy at all_

 _Adorable_Dork: Alright, hold up_

I looked at my phone and cracked open my orange soda. I took a sip and saw a new chat line. I opened the group chat.

 _Adorable_Dork: Alright guys this is (Y/N), (Y/N) this is all my friends_

 _Gummy_Bear: Hello Everyone_?

 _Honey_Pink: Hiiii My name is Honey Lemon!_

 _Hero_Fred: Yo the name Fred_

 _Nerdy_Wasabi: I'm Wasabi, Nice to meet you_?

 _Gogo_Motor: Gogo_

 _'Honey Lemon...Wasabi...Gogo? Those are some...interesting names...probably nicknames' I thought before typing._

 _Gummy_Bear: Nice to meet you all_?

 _Honey_Pink: Tadashi talked a lot about you today!_

I blushed terribly. Tadashi...talked about me...Time to fangirl!

 _Adorable_Dork:_? ﾟﾘﾳ _Honey Lemon!_

 _Honey_Pink: *giggles* Sorry Tadashi~_

 _Nerdy_Wasabi: Honey Lemon don't embarrass him_

 _Hero_Fred: So (Y/N), are you planning to visit San Fransokyo anytime soon?_

 _Gummy_Bear: No..I really don't know yet since my parents never really let me leave the state..._

 _Gogo_Motor: That's gotta suck to not have freedom_

 ** _Adorable_Dork added Gummy_Hiro to the chat_**

 _Honey_Pink: Hiro! *hugs*_

 _Gummy_Hiro: Uhh...Hi Honey Lemon_

 _Adorable_Dork: (Y/N) this is my brother Hiro, and Hiro you already know (Y/N)_

 _Gummy_Hiro: Hey (Y/N), I've been wanting to speak to you. My brother has been saying you're a nice person and many other things_

 _Gummy_Bear: Other things?_

 _Adorable_Dork: Getting off the topic!_

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)...(Y/N)!" I looked up from my phone and saw Misa looking at me. "Having fun talking to your lover?" She asked and I covered my pink cheeks. She smiled and began laughing.

"Your so adorable when you're in love~" She cooed and I flicked her forehead.

"Shut up..." I mumbled and she pulled my cheek. She looked over my shoulder and began reading my messages.

"He seems to have nice friends" Misa stated and I nodded in agreement.

 _Honey_Pink: (Y/N), we have to go_? _Talk to you later_

 _Gummy_Bear: Oh Alright..Bye_?

I turned off my phone and looked at Misa. She grinned out of happiness.

"I found the perfect robot to build," Misa said and started to explain the robot.

 **~Time Skip~**

After two hours of explaining it was around ten pm. Misa and I got tired and sat on her bed to watch movies. We picked Haunted House 2 and began watching it. While the movie was playing I looked at my phone. Tadashi sent me a message.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey I just got home_?

 _Gummy_Bear: Well looks like someone had a busy day_? _And without me_

 _Adorable_Dork: But...I missed talking to you. Are you busy?_

I blushed at the thought of him missing me.

 _Gummy_Bear: Just watching a movie~ So not really_

 _Adorable_Dork: That's nice...Hey, do you wanna facetime tomorrow?_

My whole body froze as I re-read that question. Talk to Tadashi and seeing him!...But I'm going to the pool tomorrow and he'll see me in my swimsuit. I looked over at Misa and saw she has fallen asleep after all the planning she's done today. I looked back at my phone and started typing.

 _Gummy_Bear: I would love to facetime you, but I don't know if you'll be comfortable since I'm heading to the pool...but if your fine with that then I'll love to facetime you_

 _Adorable_Dork: Haha! It would be like us going to the beach so it wouldn't bother me_? _So I'll call you tomorrow?_

 _Gummy_Bear: You better_? _I wanna hear how you sound! My phone number is XXX-XXX-XXXX_

 _Adorable_Dork: Thanks! Well I'm gonna head to sleep_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _You're gonna leave me like that *goes to corner* Tadashi~ Your mean! *sniffles*_

 _Adorable_Dork: Don't be sad! *picks her up by the waist and hugs her before spinning her around* I promise I'll text you as soon as I wake up_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _Okay Dork~ I'll let you sleep *kisses his cheek* Night~_

As soon as I sent that text I began hitting my face with a pillow regretting ever pushing that send button.

'Stupid...Stupid...Stupid!' I thought over and over till I heard my phone buzz. I looked at the screen and smiled.

 _Adorable_Dork:_ ️ _Night!_

I began giggling like an idiot and continued watching the movie as my best friend was asleep.

 ** _*~*~*~*~*Extended Ending*~*~*~*~*_**

 **Tadashi was holding his brother, Hiro in a headlock.**

 **"Why did you tell her that?!" He yelled blushing a bright red as Hiro laughed.**

 **"Come on bro, you like her so stop denying it," Hiro said and Tadashi let him go and huffed as he went to his bed. He fell on it and used the pillow to cover his ripe red tomato face.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Misa's POV**_

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. I looked down at the floor and saw (Y/N) still asleep in her sleeping bag.

"Aww, how cute!" I cooed before grabbing my phone. I looked through the alarm setting and pushed the loudest one I could find. I put it to her ear and she sits up quickly from the scare.

"What the heck, Misa?!" She yelled and grabbed a pillow. My eyes widened and I took off with my phone still in my hands.

"Mom! (Y/N) trying to kill me again!" I yelled entering the kitchen where my mom was making chocolate chip pancakes. My mom sighed and threw a spatula at me.

"Stop waking her up with that alarm then! For god sakes Misa, I can hear it from your room!" My mom yelled at me as I dodged the spatula.

"Your suppose to me on my side!" I yelled and got hit with a pillow, falling to the floor. (Y/N) huffed as she walked back to my room.

"Oww..."

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

I slammed the door shut and threw the pink heart pillow back on Misa's bed.

"Damn Misa..." I mumbled and got into the shower. This was our normal routine since I'm not a morning person. She wakes up early, scares me, and I chase her downstairs then leave her there while I get ready for the day. I got out of the shower and got my outfit ready. Once I was done, I walked back downstairs and the smell of pancakes was in the air.

'Yum..' I skipped into the kitchen to see Misa sitting down eating pancakes. I took a seat next to her and her mom handed me a plate of pancakes.

"Meanie..." Misa mumbled next to me and I glared at her. I cut a piece of the pancakes and shoved it in my mouth. I moaned at the delicious taste of buttermilk chocolate chip pancakes, covered in maple syrup. Lauren took a seat across from Misa and stared at both of us.

"Can we have one peaceful morning without (Y/N) trying to kill you, Misa?" She said sighing a bit at the end. Misa gulped down her pancake and smiled.

"Nope!" She giggled and slugged her arm around my neck. "We're too awesome to be normal!" I looked over to my blonde best friend.

"Misa...let go of me or I'll stab you with my fork..." I told her and she instantly let me go. I sat back up straight and continued eating my pancakes. Misa gave a few fake sniffles.

"Why must you love food more than me?!"

 **~Time Skip~**

After breakfast, we went into the living room to watch some tv. Misa's mom left awhile after breakfast to head to work. Her mom was a lawyer and her dad was a scientist. Misa may have gotten her mom's looks, but got her dad's interest in robots. Misa went to Netflix and looked through everything they had listed.

"Aren't you doing to text your lover?" Misa said giving me a smirk as she waved the control once in the air. My cheeks heated up and I kicked the side of her thigh.

"Stop calling him that! He has a name and it's Tadashi Hamada!" I yelled and she rubbed the side I kicked her on.

"No need to be so violent..." Misa mumbled and I reached over to give her a hug.

"Sorry~" I told her and she returned my hug.

"...But seriously... ." She said pushing play on the movie Insidious: Chapter 2. Okay...she may have an obsession with scary movies, but then again so do I. The movie begins and I pulled out my phone.

 _Gummy_Bear: Morning_?

I pushed send and began watching the movie. The couch slightly vibrated and I picked up my phone.

 _Adorable_Dork: Morning little one~_

 _Gummy_Bear: Don't call me that. How tall are you?_

 _Adorable_Dork: 5'10_?

 _Gummy_Bear: ...*goes to corner* I'm soo short...5'6_

 _Adorable_Dork: *hugs* Soo...Can I call you little one?_

I puffed my red cheeks with air.

 _Gummy_Bear: No!_

 _Adorable_Dork:_? _Fine...When do I get to call you?_

 _Gummy_Bear: When I get to the pool_?ￂﾠ

 _Adorable_Dork: Lol okay, tell me when you're there_

 _Gummy_Bear: Alrighty~_

I put my phone down and continued watching the movie.

 **~Time Skip~**

We got out of Misa's car and I took in the fresh air. It's hot outside, but it was also super freezing cold inside Misa's car because she had the freaking AC on at high power. Misa grabbed the bags from her trunk and locked the car.

"Why is it that you have a car, but we had to take that stuffy bus all throughout our senior year?" I asked her as we found a couple seats by the shade.

"Well...I didn't want to drive?" She said taking out the towels. I glared at her and sat down on the chair. Misa stripped down to her dark blue swimsuit and went into the water. I took out my phone and opened Kik.

 _Gummy_Bear: I'm at the pool~_

I looked through the bag and pulled out a bag of (favorite chips). I opened them and took out a chip. My phone started ringing and I picked it up from the chair. On the screen, it said if I would like to facetime with a random number with an area code that said San Fransokyo. I pushed the green button to accept and the words connecting appeared on the screen. Soon the face of Tadashi came on the screen.

"Hey!" He said happily and I giggled.

"Hello~" I replied and noticed the bed he was on. "Are you in your room?"

"Ye-" He began but was interrupted by a loud crash.

"Tadashi! Aunt Cass asked for you to watch Mochi!" A male voice yelled and I heard Tadashi sigh.

"Hey (Y/N)...I'll be right back, okay?" He said giving me a frown.

"Did you just say (Y/N)? You're talking to her?!" The male voice said happily and I heard footsteps on the wooden floor.

"Hiro, don't do anything" Tadashi warned him as he placed the phone on his bed. I waited patiently and soon the phone was picked up. Instead of seeing Tadashi, there was a young boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Hey (Y/N)! I'm Hiro, Tadashi's younger brother" Hiro said smiling, showing off his tooth gap. I giggled and looked up to see Misa waving her hand.

"Come into the water!" She called out.

"Later!" I replied and she pouted.

"Who was that?" Hiro asked, confusion shown on his face.

"Oh, my best friend, Misa," I told him and he replied with an oh.

"Hiro!" Tadashi yelled and soon Hiro was out of site and the phone fell to the ground. There was muffled things coming from the brothers till the phone was picked up again. It was Tadashi wearing a cap.

"Sorry about him...he didn't tell you anything right?" Tadashi asked looking slightly nervous. I raised an eyebrow as I hear Hiro chuckle in the background.

"No..?" I said and Tadashi moved so that he's laying on his bed. I blushed a slight pink, thinking of how cute he looks.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Tadashi said smirking. I shook my head and covered my face with one of my hands.

"Nothing.." I mumbled and he poked the screen.

"Show me your cute face~" He said and I grew redder.

"Tadashi...are you feeling okay?" Hiro said and I heard the sound of a balloon inflating.

"Oh no..." Tadashi said sitting up.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." Something said. "I will scan you now."

"Baymax no" Tadashi looked like he was panicking as he said and Hiro was laughing in the background.

"Scan complete. You have no physical injuries, b-" The thing continued saying and Tadashi's face came up close.

"Bye (Y/N)!" Tadashi hurriedly said as he hung up the phone. I sat there confused about what happened. I looked over at Misa and stripped into my bikini.

 ** _~Extended Ending_** **(Tadashi's POV)** ** __**

 **"Scan complete. You have no physical injuries, but your heart is rapidly beating" I hung up the call before (Y/N) could hear the rest of what Baymax said. I glared over to Hiro who was on the ground laughing. He asked if I was okay on purpose to get Baymax out and humiliate me.**

 **"This is your fault!" Hiro slowly began to stop laughing and wiped a tear from his eyes.**

 **"Sorry bro, but that was too funny. Oh, and your face is really red." I looked over to the mirror and saw my face extremely red.**

 **'Oh god...'**


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up hearing noise in the hallway. I slowly sat up, noticing the bright light coming from under the door. There was the faint voices of my parents talking and their footsteps. I looked over to my clock and it read 6:15 am.

'They're getting ready for work' I thought and grabbed my phone from the table next to me.

 _(Y/N): You still up?_

I pushed the send button and made sure my phone was put on silent. The last time I was up this early and was texting someone, my phone went off and I got a lecture from my father.

 _Misa: Yup!_? ﾟﾘﾂ _Spent the entire night watching movies in my room_

I shook my head at my typical friend.

 _(Y/N): Do we have to go to the mall? You know how my parents are.._

What I said was right because she knows them VERY well.

'They're always way too over protective of me. They tell me to get out more, but I'm not allowed to go to places alone except for the movies if I'm with friends.' I thought waiting for Misa to answer. I felt the phone vibrate on my chest and I picked it up.

 _Misa: Not this again...Stop being so god damn scared and..women up! You're still they daughter, but not little! You need to start making your own damn choices!_

 _(Y/N): Well it's sorta hard for me because my whole life I just stayed quiet to have people like me. Besides..I haven't even told them yet about SFIT.._

 _Misa: *sighs and throws a brick* It's been a month since we graduated high school and in another month we have to be in San Fransokyo because classes will start soon! Tomorrow you will talk to your parents about letting you go to SFIT!_

 _(Y/N): If I even get accepted but...Fine_

 _Misa:_? _You will...Are we still going to the mall? I want to get new clothes before classes start_

 _(Y/N): Yes, we're still going_

 _Misa: Yay! I'll be there at 11:00, don't be late_

 _(Y/N): Kay...Well I'm going to take a cat nap_

 _Misa:_? _Really?_

I put my phone back on the table, letting it charge and grabbed the covers of my blanket. I snuggled close to them and slowly drifted back to sleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up feeling refreshed and awake. I looked over at my clock and jumped out of bed.

"Shit! It's 10:35!" I ran into my bathroom and did everything I normally do, but in a rush. I left the bathroom wearing blue skinny jeans, a black rock band t-shirt, and my white hightop converse. I reached for my purse on my shelf and left my house. After walking for a while, I made it to the mall. Around two years ago the mall was shut down for remodeling and just recently it reopened. I entered the mall and went in line at the Starbucks stand close by.

 _(Y/N): I'm here where are you?_

I waited for a while before going to KIK.

 _Gummy_Bear: Morning Dork!_?

Not that long after I got a reply.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hello~ What's up shortie?_

 _Gummy_Bear: I told you not to call me that..Plus I'm at the mall waiting for a friend_

 _Adorable_Dork: Aww, too bad. Well you have me for company! Are you going to do shopping?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Yeah I need new clothes for college_

 _Adorable_Dork: Ooo~ Have you made a choice of what college you're going to?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Uhh...Nope_

 _Adorable_Dork: Aww, well good luck~_

 _Gummy_Bear: Thanks_?

I heard my name being called and looked up to see Misa running to me. She gave me a big hug and saw my phone.

"Were you texting Tadashi?~" She cooed and I blushed. I heard the lady from Starbucks call my name and I went to get my drink.

"YOU GOT A DRINK, BUT DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER GETTING ME ONE?!" She yelled and I quickly hide my face from everyone staring. I took a sip of my Starbucks and sent a quick text to Tadashi.

 _Gummy_Bear: Gtg, my friends embarrassing me in front of the whole mall..._

 **~Time Skip~**

After yelling at Misa, we started walking around and were currently entering the changing rooms. We went our separate ways and I closed my door, placing the clothes in my hands to the side.

Outfit 1  
Outfit 2  
Outfit 3  
Outfit 4

After I tried them all on, I had picked the two best to buy. Misa soon met me at the front and we left the store.

"It's noon and I'm hungry~" Misa said as we carried our bags through the mall. We were on the top floor of the food court.

"Then let's go get a bite to eat" I offered and Misa cheered. We were looking for seats when I froze.

"(Y/N)?" Misa asked noticing I was walking away from her. She looked ahead of me and saw the store full of anime collection.

"(Y/N), No!" She said grabbing my arm and harshly pulled me back. I gave her a pout and pointed to the store.

"But...But..Please!" I said and she shook her head.

"I'm not letting you go in there because you didn't get me Starbucks," She said and I glared at her before putting my bags on the chair.

"Fine..." I mumbled walking away to get food.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was 1:30pm when we finished our lunch and were walking back to the entrance.

"Do you remember what to do tomorrow?" Misa said as we stopped by the front door. I nodded and gave her a smile.

"I'll promise to talk to my parents tomorrow," I told her and she began walking away.

"I'll text you later sis!" She yelled and I began making my own way home.

 **~Time Skip~**

I made it home at around 1:45 pm. I went back into my pjs and sat down on the couch with a bag of my favorite chips. I turned on the tv and went to youtube.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up with my blanket over my body.

'Huh?' I thought and looked at the time on my phone. With my foggy vision the time read 6:13 pm.

"I must have fallen asleep.." I mumbled to myself and turned off the tv. I stood up and noticed there were also some messages.

 _Misa: Heyy!_

 _Misa: Sis!_

 _Misa: ANSWER GOD DAMN IT!_

 _Adorable_Dork: Haha! I wish I could have seen that_

I sweat dropped and decided to answer Misa first.

 _(Y/N): Sorry I fell asleep_?

I closed my text messages and opened KIK next.

 _Gummy_Bear: Well...Too Bad!_

I went into the kitchen and decided to make some quick dinner. I opened a package of instant ramen and began making it when my phone buzzed on the counter.

 _Misa:_? _Of course...I've been playing HAPPY WHEELS!_

 _(Y/N): Oh you...You just loveee Jacksepticeye_ ❤

I woke up with my blanket over my body.

'Huh?' I thought and looked at the time on my phone. With my foggy vision the time read 6:13 pm.

"I must have fallen asleep.." I mumbled to myself and turned off the tv. I stood up and noticed there were also some messages.

 _Misa: Heyy!_

 _Misa: Sis!_

 _Misa: ANSWER GOD DAMN IT!_

 _Adorable_Dork: Haha! I wish I could have seen that_

I sweat dropped and decided to answer Misa first.

 _(Y/N): Sorry I fell asleep_?

I closed my text messages and opened KIK next.

 _Gummy_Bear: Well...Too Bad!_

I went into the kitchen and decided to make some quick dinner. I opened a package of instant ramen and began making it when my phone buzzed on the counter.

 _Misa:_? _Of course...I've been playing HAPPY WHEELS!_

 _(Y/N): Oh you...You just loveee Jacksepticeye_ ❤

 _Misa: / Shut up! I'm going back to playing_

A message banner came up at the top of the screen. It was from Tadashi. I clicked on the banner before it disappeared and opened KIK.

 _Adorable_Dork: Took you long to answer. Had fun shopping so much?_?

 _Gummy_Bear: *throws a pillow at him* I don't shop a lot! I just..fell asleep_

 _Adorable_Dork: *rubs head*_? _That's mean..._

 _Gummy_Bear: *hugs him* I'm sorry_? _Please forgive me?_

 _Adorable_Dork: *wraps arms around her waist* I could never be mad at you_?

I blushed and began mentally fangirling. For the rest of the night I was watching Youtube, eating yummy ramen, and texting the adorable dork.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard my phone ring for the fifth time and groaned into my pillow. I slowly moved my hand, reaching for my phone not even bothering to take my head off my pillow.

"Hello?" I tiredly said and heard a loud squeal from the other side of the phone.

"GUESS WHAT (Y/N)?!" The voice said and I slowly sat up.

"Misa why the hell are you calling at...5:37am?!" I growled into the phone annoyed that my precious sleep was disturbed.

"You have to guess or you'll ruin the fun," Misa said and I sighed.

"Can't this wait till the morning? Why are you still up anyways? Don't you ever sleep?" I questioned her and I heard her gulp down something. "Are you drinking coffee? You know what happened the last time Misa!"

"For your information, it's soda not coffee and since you just have to be a mood killer I'll tell you the great news," She said and took a long pause.

"Out with it women!" I whispered loudly into the phone.

"We've been accepted to SFIT!" Misa yelled and I felt my blood run cold. My frown slowly began to turn into a wide smile as I squealed out of happiness.

"(Y/N)!" I heard my father yell and my eyes widen in fear.

"Gotta go Misa!" I quickly said ending the call and placing my phone back on the table. I grabbed my covers, pulling them over my body and used them to hide the smile on my face. Happily, I drifted back to sleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up more happy then I've ever been in my life. I skipped downstairs to see my mom and dad by the kitchen.

"Good Morning Sweetie, you seem happy this morning. Want some breakfast?" My mother said kindly as she stood by the stove wearing her normal baby blue apron.

"Sure mom!" I said as I took my seat in front of my dad. He took a sip of his black coffee and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why were you up so late last night, young lady?" My dad sternly said and I gulped.

'Well I have to tell them either way..' I thought and took a deep breath.

"Well Misa kept calling my phone and I answered...We've been accepted to go to a really good college.." I slowly said looking up from the table I was looking at the whole time.

"Is this because of a boy?" My dad suddenly says and I had to resist not glaring at him.

"Not everything I do is because of a boy!" I accidentally raised my voice and went back to looking at the table.

"All you do is look at your phone and smile like it's the most amazing thing in the world! That's what you were doing last night." My dad said and my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. I heard mom turn off the oven.

"I'm very proud of you, honey!" My mom says kissing my forehead as she placed the plate of food in front of me, ignoring everything my dad said. "What college is it?"

"Well, it's more like a University...San Fransokyo Institution of Technology or SFIT" I said standing up to grab a fork. I heard my father scoff.

"Institution of Technology? You know nothing about machinery" He stated and I calmly sat down.

"I'm going there to write blueprints for the students there.." I took a bite of my food and turned to my mom who drank her coffee. "This is really good!" I told her smiling.

"Thank you, sweetie. Now about this University..Are you sure you want to go?" She asked sounding a little concern, but I just continued smiling.

"Yes, it's what I'm truly sure of!"

"Nonsense, no way shall I have my daughter go across the states alone." I was beginning to get annoyed at my stubborn father.

"I'll be there with Misa."

"My answer is still no! Go to one of the colleges close to here" He says as he goes back to the book he was reading. Mother sighed and turned to me.

"We'll think about it.." She told me giving me a sincere smile. I finished with my breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink before walking up to my room. I huffed and crashed onto my bed.

"I knew this wouldn't go well.." I mumbled to myself before grabbing my phone. I thought I might as well cheer up by talking to some of my friends. First...Tadashi.

 _Gummy_Bear: *slowly walks behind him and jumps onto his back* Hello Dork~_

I giggled to myself and dialed Misa's number.

"HELLO AMAZING BUTTERFLY!" She yelled into the phone and I slowly pulled it away from my ear.

"Can I ever get a normal hello?" I said placing my phone back next to my ear.

"Nope~" She said giggling like no tomorrow. Sometimes I wonder if seventeen was actually her real age since she never acted like it.

"Well...Me going to SFIT is never going to happen" I told Misa and her giggling seemed to stop.

"What?! Why not?!" She screamed into the phone again and I repeated the same action of moving my ear away from the phone as before.

"My stubborn dad won't let me go.." I mumbled and Misa sighed.

"That sucks...Wanna come over?" She asked and I smiled at my hyper friend.

"Sure, let me get changed. Be there in five" I told her and we said our goodbyes and I noticed there was a message from the dork himself.

 _Adorable_Dork: Well that's one way to greet someone~ How are you?_?ￂﾠ

I laid my outfit on the bed and quickly answered his text.

 _Gummy_Bear: I like to be unique~ Plus I'm bored, what about yourself?_

I began changing and while I was pulling up my jeans, I got another text. Forgetting about my jeans, I sat down on the bed and looked at my phone.

 _Adorable_Dork: Same here, haha! Hey your uniqueness is one of the things that I like about you_

My cheeks began heating up and there was another text.

 _Adorable_Dork: Uhh..You know..I mean what I like about you..as a friend_?ￂﾠ

I felt my heart grow heavy reading that message.

'Way to ruin the touching mood..' I thought buttoning up my jeans.

 _Gummy_Bear: What's not to love about me?_ ?ￂﾠ _Whatcha doing today?_

 _Adorable_Dork: Gonna watch a movie with Hiro and my friends_

 _What about you?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Ooo~ Watcha gonna watch?_ ?ￂﾠ

 _Nothing much just gonna hang with a friend_

 _Adorable_Dork: Don't know yet ?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Lamee!_

 _Well I'll text you in a little_

 _Adorable_Dork: Alright, I'll be waiting_?

I got my shoes from their box and put them on. I placed my phone in my back pocket and began walking downstairs.

"Harold! You can't keep her locked up forever! She needs the freedom to do her own things!" I heard my mother scold my father as I went to the front door. I caught a glance of my father looking at me before he sighed. I left the house before I could hear what he had to say to my mom.

 **~Time Skip~**

I knocked on Misa's door and her mom opened the door.

"Ah, (Y/N). She's in her room" She said letting me in. I thanked her and went upstairs and opened the door to Misa's room. Seconds later I was knocked down to the floor by a harsh blow from Misa's pink pillow.

"Oi! What the hell was that for?!" I screamed at her as she gave me her deadly stare.

"You said you would be here in five! It's been fifteen minutes!" She yelled back and I chucked a shoe at her.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FUCK ME WITH A PILLOW! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!" I yelled and Misa only huffed, throwing the pillow on the ground.

"Whatever..." She mumbled and grabbed my wrist, pulling me up. "Wanna watch Netflix and eat junk food?" She offered giving me a small smile. I grinned and nodded my head because Netflix and Food was always our way of making up.

"Onwards!" Misa yelled fist pumping the air as she marched down the stairs. I stared at her before giggling and following the actions of my closest friend.

 **~Time Skip~**

I was eating a bowl of my favorite ice cream while watching an episode of Cupcake Wars. After eating almost half the bowl, I put it down next to me and took out my phone. I noticed that Tadashi's profile picture changed to a picture of him next to white puffy robot wearing his hat.

 _Gummy_Bear: *tackles him and takes his hat* Mine! *puts it on my head and giggles*_

Moments later he answered.

 _Adorable_Dork: Nooooo~ That's my favorite hat_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _But...I look cute in it..._

 _Adorable_Dork: I know you do_

 _..._

 _Uhh..I mean_

 _/_

 _Gummy_Bear: *pops his cute red cheeks* Pop goes the weasel!_

 _Adorable_Dork:_? _You are sooo random_

 _Gummy_Bear: Ik~_

 _Adorable_Dork: Gtg, Movie time_

 _Gummy_Bear: No goodbye hug?_

 _Adorable_Dork: *hugs her tightly*_

 _Gummy_Bear: Too...Tight..._

 _Adorable_Dork: *loosens hug* Sorry... *kisses her forehead* Better?_

 _Gummy_Bear:_? _Y-Yup.._

 _Adorable_Dork: Byee_

 _Gummy_Bear: Bye Dork!_

I put my phone down and continued doing what I was doing before...plus grinning like an idiot.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked into my house at around seven..almost eight o'clock to see my parents in the living room watching tv. They looked my way and my father turned down the volume.

"Sweetie.." My mother started standing up, walking closer to me. "We're allowing you to go to SFIT." My mother finished and I felt like my soul went to heaven. I ran up to my mom giving her a big hug.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I yelled and then gave a hug to my dad.

"Just make sure to contact us every week to know you're fine," My dad said and I nodded happily and skipped to my room. I called up Misa and squealed happily.

"What? Did you find the closet to Narnia?" Misa said but I ignored her too happy to care.

"My parents said yes!" I yelled and for the rest of the night, we kept talking like hyper weirdos.


	8. Chapter 8

I plopped onto my bed exhausted. I had just finished packing up the stuff I was going to take and could no longer feel my arms. I looked at my room covered from head to toe with bags. I moved my legs over a couple of them to reach the door and made my way out. Downstairs, my mom was watching 'Supernatural' and my dad was reading a book one of his co-workers gave to him. He looked up from his book and stared at me.

"Are you done packing?" He asked and I nodded. My mom stood up from her place on the couch and walked over to me. I felt her wrap her arms around my body, pulling me closer.

"We're going to miss you, hun" She said and I smiled.

"I'll miss you too and promise to check in every week" I told her and heard a car honk. I pulled away and looked out the window to see Misa's car. I opened the door and saw a blonde blur running up to me. My body was taken down to the floor.

"(Y/N)! Let's go before we're late for our plane!" Misa said really loudly.

"M-Misa get off of me.." I told her losing air. She stepped aside and I took deep breaths. Misa then grabbed my arm and pulled me off the ground.

"Let's go!" She said running up to my room with me behind her. Entering the room, I sighed watching my best friend trying to take all of the bags at once. I walked over and took five bags out of her grasp.

"Thanks!" She said with a happy grin and started humming as she went back downstairs.

"Oh little Misa..Why must you be so weird?" I told myself and felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Phone right now is not a good time!" I yelled struggling to go downstairs while also not trying to drop the bags. My parents were still in the living room talking to Lauren. She promised to drive me and Misa to the airport. My parents glanced at me and I gave them a smile.

"Sweetie..where you talking to your phone again?" She asked and I blushed red. I quickened my pace to the door.

"I swear I'm normal!" I yelled as I placed the bags in the trunk. I sat in the back where Misa was sitting eating chocolate pocky. She looked over at me with a pocky hanging out of her mouth. She reached into her bag and pulled out a new box. I happily took it and reached into my pocket for my phone. There was a message from Tadashi.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey!_

 _Gummy_Bear: Yellow!_

 _Adorable_Dork: Yellow?_

 _Gummy_Bear: / I'm in happy pocky moment_

I looked out the window and saw Misa's mom wave goodbye to my parents who were standing by the door. She walked down the pavement and into the car.

"Ready to go girls?" She asked turning to look at us.

"Yup!" Misa wrapped her arm around my shoulder and glanced down to my phone. "Oooo~ Are you texting the bae?!" I blushed a fierce red and then noticed she took my phone.

"Misa!" I screamed and tried to reach for it, but she kept push me back with her feet. We froze what we were doing when we heard a male voice say hello. I snatched my phone from Misa's hands and looked at the screen to see Tadashi with an eyebrow raised.

"Excuse me for a minute" I said smiling before pushing the mute button and placed the phone on the leather seat. "YOU PUSHED TO FACETIME HIM?!" I yelled and Misa gave me a grin.

"Sorry~ I mean you got to facetime him and I never got to ever meet him." Misa said and I heard a sigh.

"I don't know how you put up with my daughter, (Y/N)." Lauren mom said showing a light smile in the driver mirror and Misa clicked her tongue.

"Mom!" Misa whined and I reached for my phone again to see Tadashi talking with Hiro.

"Hello~" I said pushing the mute button off. They looked my way and grinned.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Hiro happily said giving me a wave. I did a little wave back until Misa got in the shot.

"Ooo~ Cute!" Misa said and I watched as Hiro's ears turned a bright pink. Misa took the phone out of my hands again and brought it close to her face. "Cute robot~ Who made it?" She said pointing to the red metal rectangle behind their bed.

"I did" Tadashi replied and I slapped my forehead before grabbing my phone back. "Hey (Y/N), did you find out what college you're going to go to?" He continued and I looked down at the screen.

"Maybe or maybe not~" I said showing my nice innocent smile.

"Come on (Y/N)! Don't be like that" Hiro said frowning.

"Soo, what does the robot do?" Misa said thankfully changing the subject.

"His name is Baymax and he's your personal health nurse" Tadashi replied and I heard a familiar sound of inflating.

"Hello my name is Baymax, your personal healthcare companion," Baymax said and I heard an unclicking sound.

"Girls, we're here" Lauren said opening the driver seat.

"Here? Here where?" Tasashi asked and Misa pushed my face out of the way.

"The mall! Got to go! Bye Tadashi and Hiro!" Misa pushed the red circular button and sank into her seat.

"That was close. Let's go before we're late" I opened the door and walked out of the car. I grabbed my bags from the trunk and walked into the airport.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Flight to San Fransokyo is about to take off. Flight to San Fransokyo is about to take off." The flight attendant said before walking away. I sat in my seat trying to hold in all my excitement.

'I'M FINALLY GOING TO MEET TADASHI!' I thought and heard a light snore next to me. I looked to my right and saw Misa fast asleep with her face against the window. I raised an eyebrow and felt my phone buzz. I took it and saw the message from Tadashi.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey, are you still shopping?_

I bit my lower lip and instead of answering placed the phone back where it was, before closing my eyes to take a nap.

 **~Time Skip~**

I felt something poke me multiple times. I groaned and swatted the thing away. After nothing else bothered me, I smiled and went back to sleep. A few seconds later there was a sharp pain.

"Oww!" I yelled drawing the attention of everyone on the plane. I held my stinging cheek and looked at Misa who had her right hand in the air.

"We're almost there," She said before turning her body to sit so she's facing the seat in front of her instead of me.

"Why are you so violent with me? I thought you loved me?" I whined and then grabbed the left side of the chair when I felt the plane jolt. There was some loud noise and then a complete stop.

"We're here!" Misa said jumping up from her seat and walked away with me close behind her.

 **~Time Skip~**

We entered the small apartment we were going to share. It wasn't that big, but also not too small. There was a couch, tv, and table already in here.

"My mom and dad offered this stuff as a graduating present. Plus our four parents all helped pay for the first month rent. We're going to need a job so we can continue paying rent, buying food and clothes." Misa explained and dropped the bags on the floor. "We'll unpack later. First let's go explore the town!" Misa continued grabbing my hand, dragging me out of the apartment.

 **~Time Skip~**

My stomach growled and I looked around for a place to eat.

"Misa, can we eat there?" I said pointing to a cafe called 'Lucky Cat Cafe'.

"Ooo~ A cafe!" Misa squealed and clapped her hands happily. "Let's go!" We walked in and saw a lady with messy neck length brown hair, and dark green eyes. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hi girls! What can I get you?!" She said walking over to us, while opening her small light blue notepad. I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Well...we're sorta new here, so we don't know" I told her and she gave us a heartily laugh.

"Well you came to the right place! We're the best cafe in all of San Fransokyo. Take a seat and I'll have my nephews bring you a menu." She said and walked away. I looked around and found a table near a window. We sat down and I pulled out my phone. I haven't answered Tadashi since I was in Misa's car.

"(Y/N)?" I froze and slowly looked up to see Tadashi wearing a bright red apron and his normal hat.

"TADASHI!" I yelled jumping up from my seat, tackling the tall boy.

"The phone!" Misa yelled picking up the poor phone I threw on the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

After walking around for some time we couldn't find them anyway.

"Did they really just disappear," I mumbled looking at every line. My cheeks were still a hue of pink because I was still holding onto Tadashi's hand.

"Well this is a total bust," I said frowning as I looked up at Tadashi. His brown eyes looked into mines and he gave me a sincere smile.

"Who says we still can't enjoy the fair? I'm sure they're all probably doing something together" Tadashi said and then I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Do you want some food or try out some of the rides plus games first?"

"Umm...Rides. We can get food later" I told him and we began looking for some rides we can try out.

 **~Time Skip~**

I stepped off this spinning ride and felt dizzy as hell. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of the first thing in front of me.

"You okay there, (Y/N)?" I looked up to see Tadashi looking down at me with a worried look on his face. It took me a few minutes to get the uneasy feeling out of my stomach before I replied.

"Yeah it's just that the ride was a bit to fast for my taste," I told him and then noticed I was grabbing his arm to support my body. I blushed and quickly let go of him. He chuckled at this and I felt my phone buzz. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a message from Misa.

 _Misa: Enjoying your time alone with Tadashi?_

 _(Y/N): You planned this!_

 _Misa: Yesss~ But everyone else went along with the plan._  
 _We're at the main entrance, ready to leave and grab food at the Lucky Cat Cafe_

 _(Y/N): .-. We'll be there soon_

"Tadashi, Misa texted me saying that they're all at the main entrance ready to go back to the cafe," I told him and felt another message come to my phone.

"Well we should head back then..after buying some sweets" I grinned at what he said and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the booth of food. I picked out some candy floss (cotton candy) and a bag of my favorite candy. I waited by the side of the line watching as Tadashi ordered his sweets. He then walked over to me with a bag of gummy bears and a soda can.

"Gummy Bears?" I asked looking at the green package containing various colors of tiny bears.

"It's Hiro's favorite type of candy," He said and I giggled.

"Aww you're such a great brother," I said and saw his cheek turn red.

"Lovebirds! Hurry up!" I heard Misa yelled close by.

"Shut it Misa! Go back to Fred!" I yelled back knowing she would yell at me when we get home. I felt my cotton candy move and looked down to see a chunk taken out of it.

"Hey!" I yelled glaring up at Tadashi who was letting the cotton candy melt inside his mouth. He gave me a toothy grin and a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks turned bright.

"W-What was that for?!" My voice cracked as I felt it slightly harder to breathe.

"Payback since you left in Cafe yesterday after kissing my cheek" He explained and I gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Loser...Don't play with my feelings.." I mumbled which he seems to not have heard as we continued walking behind the group with the adorable dork next to me.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it back to Lucky Cat Cafe and saw Aunt Cass laying plates of chicken wings on the table.

"Hey Kids! I have extra spicy chicken wings and drinks on the table for you. I'm gonna be my room with Mochi if you need me. Mochi come on!" She said clapping her hands together and walking upstairs with the chubby baby cat following behind her.

"Chicken wings!" Hiro said grabbing a plate of chicken wings and his opened bag of gummy bears. I bit my lip from laughing at the kid and looked over at Misa to see her doing the same. I sighed and took a plate of wings and sat down with my cup of my favorite drink. Tadashi took a seat next to me and stared as I took a sip of my drink.

"Are you still mad at me, shortie?" Tadashi asked and I glared at him.

"I wouldn't be so angry if you stop calling me shortie..." I mumbled and this time Tadashi still seemed to have heard me.

"How can I make it up to you?" He asked and I thought for a minute.

"I say after classes you can show me around San Fransokyo and possibly grab lunch together," I said remembering that I'll also get extremely lost on my first day at SFIT.

"Sure!" He said and we continued to eat.


	10. Chapter 10

p data-p-id="24805922a2626d52d81d1d5f1c18e4fb"After walking around for some time we couldn't find them anyway./p  
p data-p-id="f171ed9154b404ceefca3d7761729706""Did they really just disappear," I mumbled looking at every line. My cheeks were still a hue of pink because I was still holding onto Tadashi's hand./p  
p data-p-id="3d0e6efcabf6f942e35f365f68bfb381""Well this is a total bust," I said frowning as I looked up at Tadashi. His brown eyes looked into mines and he gave me a sincere smile./p  
p data-p-id="d22189b980763392de15d30ba65c1b92""Who says we still can't enjoy the fair? I'm sure they're all probably doing something together" Tadashi said and then I felt a squeeze on my hand. "Do you want some food or try out some of the rides plus games first?"/p  
p data-p-id="4d9ab86d7f079c3cd323540da95ab554""Umm...Rides. We can get food later" I told him and we began looking for some rides we can try out./p  
p data-p-id="59a72b71d0b3afe15b5196188906091a"strong~Time Skip~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="0807e821917cb62ca979723571d1b2c7"I stepped off this spinning ride and felt dizzy as hell. I reached forward and grabbed a hold of the first thing in front of me./p  
p data-p-id="36838a468ed3eefdda8cbf8d6250df9f""You okay there, (Y/N)?" I looked up to see Tadashi looking down at me with a worried look on his face. It took me a few minutes to get the uneasy feeling out of my stomach before I replied./p  
p data-p-id="b704b6ecef33f3352e5087cbdddece37""Yeah it's just that the ride was a bit to fast for my taste," I told him and then noticed I was grabbing his arm to support my body. I blushed and quickly let go of him. He chuckled at this and I felt my phone buzz. I pulled out my phone and saw it was a message from Misa./p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="6d39d908ac7d0a8c43138f8f91205b86"emMisa: Enjoying your time alone with Tadashi?/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="eedac332d30e2630fad9c7562c7944d6"em(Y/N): You planned this!/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="eb82bf0d92ec7f21e9bee958c6366bd4"emMisa: Yesss~ But everyone else went along with the plan. /embr /emWe're at the main entrance, ready to leave and grab food at the Lucky Cat Cafe/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="25322a58179edc1c2642a49e88ac4ee2"em(Y/N): .-. We'll be there soon/em/p  
p data-p-id="38d384e3d5714f09bffc0ba7b3e44bed""Tadashi, Misa texted me saying that they're all at the main entrance ready to go back to the cafe," I told him and felt another message come to my phone./p  
p data-p-id="6d61b0d5dc7058dcaa1dcca1ff859211""Well we should head back then..after buying some sweets" I grinned at what he said and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the booth of food. I picked out some candy floss (cotton candy) and a bag of my favorite candy. I waited by the side of the line watching as Tadashi ordered his sweets. He then walked over to me with a bag of gummy bears and a soda can./p  
p data-p-id="8edc14e43c7ae456f45864c5c824ba1c""Gummy Bears?" I asked looking at the green package containing various colors of tiny bears./p  
p data-p-id="69b7a658c21b3afee371b177984bdfbc""It's Hiro's favorite type of candy," He said and I giggled./p  
p data-p-id="6eb3f4ab2a746c4aef18ed2aed7055a1""Aww you're such a great brother," I said and saw his cheek turn red./p  
p data-p-id="8c4d6cbb3beff315b6585ad285cfc61e""Lovebirds! Hurry up!" I heard Misa yelled close by./p  
p data-p-id="0cfe842632f705b4fd953068e6f0d830""Shut it Misa! Go back to Fred!" I yelled back knowing she would yell at me when we get home. I felt my cotton candy move and looked down to see a chunk taken out of it./p  
p data-p-id="6367fda4e25f32535a3d34757a69243a""Hey!" I yelled glaring up at Tadashi who was letting the cotton candy melt inside his mouth. He gave me a toothy grin and a kiss on the cheek. My cheeks turned bright./p  
p data-p-id="f5083064238155c8a7ca82c4e4f56f19""W-What was that for?!" My voice cracked as I felt it slightly harder to breathe./p  
p data-p-id="6111a12403fbb9ea233ee1c223deb2b9""Payback since you left in Cafe yesterday after kissing my cheek" He explained and I gave him a punch on the shoulder./p  
p data-p-id="23f064a4e59b1d86cd8b6df71f8ea05f""Loser...Don't play with my feelings.." I mumbled which he seems to not have heard as we continued walking behind the group with the adorable dork next to me./p  
p data-p-id="bc9f440e06ed9da9a019922491b4afa9"strong~Time Skip~/strong/p  
p data-p-id="6da404692b2f32619e2253c52cf9a586"We made it back to Lucky Cat Cafe and saw Aunt Cass laying plates of chicken wings on the table./p  
p data-p-id="6c0982233e4eba9e137b584bfe4a539c""Hey Kids! I have extra spicy chicken wings and drinks on the table for you. I'm gonna be my room with Mochi if you need me. Mochi come on!" She said clapping her hands together and walking upstairs with the chubby baby cat following behind her./p  
p data-p-id="c7cdf821e291a25dff232982171a646f""Chicken wings!" Hiro said grabbing a plate of chicken wings and his opened bag of gummy bears. I bit my lip from laughing at the kid and looked over at Misa to see her doing the same. I sighed and took a plate of wings and sat down with my cup of my favorite drink. Tadashi took a seat next to me and stared as I took a sip of my drink./p  
p data-p-id="e1be1a1ee4c7e2bee86e6c964225fd3d""Are you still mad at me, shortie?" Tadashi asked and I glared at him./p  
p data-p-id="b4b9249149c7a923c5479e00d448a5c3""I wouldn't be so angry if you stop calling me shortie..." I mumbled and this time Tadashi still seemed to have heard me./p  
p data-p-id="ef512696710f5bc5c25f0fbaa779ff21""How can I make it up to you?" He asked and I thought for a minute./p  
p data-p-id="7eed1c3c1ab0a8d1bc37f834950d9cc7""I say after classes you can show me around San Fransokyo and possibly grab lunch together," I said remembering that I'll also get extremely lost on my first day at SFIT./p  
p data-p-id="1faa75111fb57d6da23edc4b001d9e47""Sure!" He said and we continued to eat./p 


	11. Chapter 11

"Misa...do you have any idea where we're supposed to go?" I groaned feeling my body exhausted. Misa had wanted us to wake up early so we can check out the campus and we seemed to have gotten lost, thanks to her _**amazing**_ sense of directions.

"Are you doubting amazing little me?" Misa asked and I heard the fake sadness in her voice.

"Yes, yes I am," I mumbled and opened my phone to kik.

 _Gummy_Bear: Hey Tadashi! Soo...when do you think you'll be heading into SFIT...Misa got us lost ?_

Within a few minutes, Tadashi has answered me.

 _Adorable_Dork: Well...It won't be for a while_? _I'm helping my Aunt set up the cafe for the day_

 _Gummy_Bear: Oh...alright..._

 _Adorable_Dork: If you describe the scenery around you then I'll be able to give you directions to the entrance_

 _Gummy_Bear: About that...the halls look the same each time we enter a new hall_

It was true because each hall was a pale white color with rooms located left and right and once in a while the halls lead to a room with machinery scattered everywhere.

"(Y/N)! Hurry up and come here cause Honey Lemon is here!" Misa yelled down the hall.

"Coming!" I yelled as I heard my kik notification tune.

 _Adorable_Dork: We could facetime and it will be easier for me to find out where you are_

I entered the room and saw Honey Lemon sitting at a table with cup of coffee and a doughnut in front of her.

 _Gummy_Bear: Misa mysteriously found Honey Lemon_

 _Adorable_Dork: Ohh..that's nice ?_

 _Gummy_Bear: I'll leave you so you can finish helping your Aunt and then meet me here with Hiro. ? Don't forget our little tour after school_

 _Adorable_Dork: It's a date_? _Haha_

I put my phone down blushing bright red and took a seat near the two girls that acted sorta like lost sisters.

 ** _Tadashi's POV_**

I saw that (Y/N) read the message and I grinned before putting my phone back into my pocket and left my room that I shared with my brother. Speaking of the devil, I saw him downstairs helping Aunt Cass take the chairs down from the table.

"Ah! You finally came downstairs! Hurry up and help me finish so you can go meet that cute girl you met a couple of days ago!" My Aunt Cass smirked and my cheeks heated up.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about! (Y/N) is just a friend" I lied through my teeth and she clicked her tongue.

"Lying to your Aunt is no good! Besides, Hiro has already told me that you've been speaking to this girl for at least three months! She must like you as well if she came all the way here just to go to SFIT." Aunt Cass explained and I stayed quiet.

'Could she really like me..?' I thought and grabbed a rag. 'I shouldn't get my hopes up' and begin to wipe the tables clean.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Tadashi, come on!" Hiro yelled as he ran out of the cafe, struggling to strap his bike helmet onto his head. I grabbed my keys and placed my cap in my bag before putting on my own helmet and running to my motorcycle where Hiro was waiting. I inserted the keys and got along with Hiro behind me.

"Come on!" My brother impatiently stated and I laughed.

 **~Time Skip~**

I parked my motorcycle and got off. Hiro has already gone on ahead and I saw him in the starbucks line, probably grabbing some breakfast.

"Why didn't you grab some food back at the cafe?" I asked as he walked up to me stuffing his face with a glazed doughnut and holding a plastic cup with steam coming out of the main hole.

"We spent thirty minutes cleaning and I wasn't about to mess up our progress just for some breakfast," Hiro said and then gulped down some of his drank. I looked at the starbucks line and went in it. After a few minutes, I walked back to Hiro with two cups stacked in one hand and a bagel & muffin in the other hand.

"Did you get something for (Y/N)?" He asked giving me a smirk.

"Shut it, knucklehead..." I mumbled walking into the building.

 _ **(Y/N)'s POV**_

"So (Y/N), how are things with Tadashi?" Honey Lemon asked clasping her hands together and placing them underneath her chin.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"You know what I mean! You and Tadashi are slowly progressing, but you a need a little...push!" she continued and I blushed.

"Start working on getting Misa and Fred together and I'll worry about Tadashi" I mumbled and she giggled.

"It's just soo cute!" She squealed and I heard the doors behind Honey Lemon open. I looked past her shoulder and saw Tadashi & Hiro standing there looking at us.

"Hey Ladies" Tadashi said walking over to us with Hiro close behind him. "(Y/N) I got you some breakfast cause I didn't know if you ate or not" Tadashi said placing a cup of coffee or hot chocolate in front of me along with a chocolate chip muffin.

"Thank you Tadashi. That's really sweet of you" I said blushing from his kindness, but also from that fact that he might have heard my conversation with Honey Lemon.

"Hello, my minions!" I heard the familiar loud voice behind the Hamada brothers.

"Where were you blondie?" I asked my weird bestie.

"Well..Aunt Cass wasn't lying when she said you'd be feeling those extra spicy chicken wings tomorrow.." She stated and I cringed in disgust.

"Too Much Info" I mumbled and ate the breakfast Tadashi got me.

 **~Time Skip~**

I finished my three classes; science, english and math that were my main core classes for the day. It was around noon when I walked through the halls, trying to find my way out. I felt phone buzz in my pocket while on vibrate and took it out. I flickered the volume button on and pushed the home button on my phone. It was a text from Tadashi.

 _Adorable_Dork: Meet me outside so we can go out and eat then take a tour around San Fransokyo_

 _Gummy_Bear: Alright I'll see you in a little dork ?_

A grin appeared on my face as I successfully found the elevator. I entered the elevator and saw this guy with messy brunette hair and emerald green eyes in there as well. His nose was red and his eyes were teary.

"Hey...Are you alright?" I asked slightly concerned, but he kept silent. The elevator made it to the lobby and I got out. There was Tadashi looking down at his phone with one of his hands in his pockets. I pulled out my phone and opened my kik.

 _Gummy_Bear: My favorite dork~ Look up_

I sent the message and heard the notification tune from his phone. A few seconds later he looked up at me and chuckled.

"I'm right here you know," He said and I walked up to him, wrapping my hands around his arm.

"That would have ruined your special moment with your phone," I stated before pulling his arm outside the university. We walked through the parking lot till I saw a red motorcycle.

"Here, you can borrow Hiro's helmet since I really don't have an extra one," Tadashi said as he handed me a white helmet and green stripe in the middle.

"Umm...Okay" I whispered as I nervously placed the helmet on my head and clicked it on. Tadashi must have noticed the uncertainty in my voice as he placed a hand on my shoulder and a concerned look on his face.

"Are you alright?" He asked and I tried my best to give him a big smile, ignoring my heart beating fast against my chest.

"Y-Yeah! I just never rode on a motorcycle before..." my voice trailed off as my gaze went towards the pavement to avoid his big brown eyes. He chuckled and I looked at him confused.

"There's nothing to fear because I'm here for you," He said as he grabbed my hand and moved towards the motorcycle. He got on the bike and motioned for me to follow his actions. I slowly got on the bike and was met with the view of his back. "Just wrap your arms around my waist and don't close your eyes" he announced loudly as he turned on the engine and started riding towards the road. I squeaked a little as my heart was caught in my throat and tried my hardest not to close my eyes. Buildings and people were passing by as we were riding through San Fransokyo. My body began to slowly relax as I felt safe around Tadashi. A smile appeared on my face as I listened to Tadashi pointing out certain buildings and what they were. Two hours seemed to pass that felt like minutes when Tadashi came to a stop in front of a certain building.

"Lets stop for some food" Tadashi said as he got off the motorcycle and held out his hand for me to grab. I shyly grabbed his hand getting off the motorcycle and he leads me inside.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Tadashi! Why didn't you let me help pay?!" I groaned as we walked out of a restaurant.

"Well, it's usually the guy that pays for a date right?" He said and I frowned.

"T-That's soo cliche! Plus who said this date?" I said trying not to show my happiness, but the blush on my face said otherwise. I felt arms wrapped my waist and my body being held against a strong broad chest.

"Why can't it be one?" My head began feeling light and to prevent myself from fainting I had to jerk myself away from his grasp.

"Stop playing around Hamada.." I mumbled and walked back to his motorcycle, my hair covering most my red face. Tadashi chuckled and got onto his motorcycle, patting the space behind him in the progress.

"Your carriage awaits, my lady," He said and I giggled.

"You're such a dork."

"I may be the dork, but you're the cuddly bear. Shall we continue this tour before I take you home?" He asked turning on the vehicle.

"Lets. Don't need Misa thinking of obscure things if I come home late."

"Well...it can't hurt if we let her imagination run wild for a bit, right?" He turned his head to give me a wink before he took off.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Misa's POV**_

I got out of the shower and changed into my clothes. I looked at the time and saw that (Y/N) hasn't woken up yet.

'That damn girl..' I thought marching up to my best friend's room.

"Wake up child!" I yelled slamming the door open. I noticed the covers moving up and down to her breathing, but (Y/N) did not move an inch. I moved closer and removed the covers from her face. "(Y/N). Get. up!" I said giving her a shake. Her skin felt warm and to make sure I was correct, I felt her forehead and it felt hot.

'Great...She has a fever' I thought and heard her phone buzz on the table. I picked it up and saw it was a message from Adorable_Dork. I typed in her password and looked at the message.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey (Y/N)! Want me to drive you to school?_

 _Gummy_Bear: This is her amazing super fabulous friend! (Y/N) ended up getting a fever and can't go to school today_

Seconds later the message was opened and answered.

 _Adorable_Dork: Really? Are you going to miss school to help her out?_

 _Gummy_Bear: No. I have to take notes for class and start working on my robot_

 _Adorable_Dork: Hmm..I can help by bringing Baymax over so he can be her nurse until I get out of classes at noon. I can go check on her right after_

 _Gummy_Bear: Perfect! Hey! I have a question? :3_

 _Adorable_Dork: Yes?_

 _Gummy_Bear: Do you like (Y/N)?_

 _Adorable_Dork: I'll see you in 20 minutes with Baymax!_

 _Gummy_Bear: DON'T IGNORE ME HAMADA! I WILL FIND OUT ONE DAY!_

 **~Time Skip** _ **(Y/N)'s POV**_ __

I woke up feeling my head heavy, hot and a splitting pain in my skull. I slowly moved my head to the left and groaned as my vision was mostly blurry.

"What's happening? Ughh, I don't feel so good" I mumbled to myself and heard what sounded like an inflation of a balloon.

"Hello, I am Baymax, you're personal healthcare companion" I heard a robot like voice say not that far away from me.

"Huh? T-That voice sounds familiar..." I said and groaned in pain as I tried to remember where I heard it from.

"From a scale of 1 to 10 how do you rate your pain?" The voice continued and I try my hardest to focus on the white blurry blob in front of me. After a few seconds I manage to figure out what the blob was. It was Tadashi's robot, Baymax. He must have left it here to take care of me. My cheeks would probably turn red at the thought of Tadashi if they already weren't flushed from being sick.

"Uhh...I have a headache, sore throat, stuffy nose, and my muscles ache." I answered the puffy marshmallow. "I guess 8."

"Scanning now," Baymax said as he flashed a green light up and down my body. "Scan complete. Symptoms show a fever." Baymax said and suddenly I felt my body go from hot to cold. I looked down and saw Baymax laying down on me glowing light blue.

"Wow, that feels amazing..." I sighed in relief as I felt my body begin to cool down.

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax said but couldn't answer because I was fast asleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..." I heard my name being called numerous times, but I didn't feel like waking up.

"Leave me in peace.." I groaned and then felt my cold marshmallow leave. "Baymax~"

"(Y/N)." I forced my eyes open and saw what looked like to be Tadashi wearing angel wings and a diaper.

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

"Tadashi? Why are you wearing a diaper...and angel wings?" (Y/N) asked as she cracked her eyes open just a jar.

"(Y/N), that's you're fever talking" I told her as I felt her still hot forehead.

"Of course not silly" She commented back and I helped her sit up.

"I know you may not feel well, but you still need to eat" I stated taking a seat next to her while pulling the bowl of chicken soup closer to me. I grabbed a spoonful of the soup and placed it near her chapped lips. "Open wide." I watched as she opened her lips slightly, enough for the liquid to slip past her lips and down her throat. I repeated this action till the bowl was finished. I moved the bowl off my lap and stood up to help her lay back down.

"You're so nice, Tadashi. This is one of the reasons I love you.." She mumbled with a goofy grin on her face. I blushed at her words and shook my head.

"Your fever talking again," I said and saw her smile turn into a frown.

"I'm serious! I really do love you. You're one of the nicest, smartest, most thought-fullest people I've ever known. Not to mention cutest." She continued with the grin back on her face. I couldn't help but smile as well.

'I hope your words are true...' I thought to myself before I kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my Gummy Bear," I whispered into her ear before I turned off her light and took the bowl into the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Adorable_Dork: Are you feeling better?_

The first message I woke up to was from Tadashi and it made my day. Especially since he left Baymax at my house till I felt better.

 _Gummy_Bear: Yeah! I feel better thanks to you_?

I got out of bed and took my phone with me as I left my room.

"Finally! You're feeling better and not in bed like a dying animal!" Misa commented as she exited the kitchen.

"Thanks for your concern.." I mumbled as the smell of food filled my nose. The scent of breakfast was calling my name. Eggs, Waffles and Bacon were laid out on the table.

"Hurry up and eat because we gotta go to class!" Misa stated pushing me into a seat and a plate of food was shoved in front of me. I raised an eyebrow and watched as she gathered her own.

"Since when are you ever excited to go to school?" I asked as I reached for some food.

"Uhh...Now since we go to this amazing University! I want to go work on my inventions!" She replied a little too quickly.

"You're hiding something from me.." I stated to which she replied by shoving food into her mouth.

"Iws s prise" She said with her mouth full of waffles. Drips of syrup ran down her chin as I looked at her in disgust. She smiled the best she could and reached for a napkin to wipe away her mess. "Don't worry about it! Just shut up and eat!" She continued to eat her food, smiling like an idiot.

"Why am I friends with you again..."

 **~Time Skip~**

"You'll have to start working on the blueprints that were requested to be done..The paperwork at your station," Misa was explaining to me catching me up on what I missed when the taxi stopped moving.

"We're here girls," The Taxi driver said looking at us through his rear mirrors.

"Thank you, Sir!" I said pulling out my wallet to pay the guy. Once I got my change, Misa grabbed me by the hand and dragged me out of the cab.

"Come on!" She yelled pulling my arm with brute force.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Misa what is your problem!?" I yelled back at her as she continued to bruise my arm as we walked.

"Excitement!" She squealed and I was coming close to the idea that she found drugs and was using them because she was never THIS weird. She dragged me to where my station was and pushed me inside. "Stay in there and don't come out unless you gotta pee!" She slammed the door shut leaving me on the cold metal floor.

"Okay, it's confirmed..She's high." I mumbled to myself before getting my butt off the floor and into my seat. Like how Misa explained there was a stack of papers of invention blueprints people wanted me to draw. I looked to the right of the papers and there was another stack..homework. I groaned and banged my head against the table. "Kill me.."

 _ **Misa's POV**_

I couldn't contain my grin as I pulled out my phone. Three days have passed were (Y/N) was recovering. I spent time with Tadashi and his group of friends where I learned more about them. I managed to get all their phone numbers and pestered Tadashi to answer the question of him liking my best friend. His answer was yes and I managed to convince him that on friday, today he was gonna ask my sis on a date.

 _Misa: Tadashi! Hurry your butt up! I want this to work!_

 _Tadashi: Where are you?_

 _Misa: By the vending machines, did you get the stuff?_

 _Tadashi: Yes ./. Do I have to do this...What if she rejects?_

 _Misa: Bitch! I know my bestie and she likes you!_

"But you aren't certain that she'll accept," I heard that familiar voice and looked up to see a blushing Tadashi holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"AWW! Don't you look adorable?!" I squealed running to pinch his cheeks. He moved his head to avoid my hand.

"Can we just do this before more people arrive? You make these types of situations awkward when there's a crowd..." Tadashi began speed walking to the building and I followed close behind.

"I do not...Okay, maybe a little" I replied and noticed he was shaking a little. "Tadashi are you nervous?"

"Just a little..."

"Don't be a scared man!" Fred yelled up ahead. Along with him stood Gogo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Hiro.

"It took him forever to get out of bed. For the first time ever he didn't want to come to school to gawk at (Y/N)," Hiro stated showing off his tooth gap grin.

"Oh shut it," Tadashi mumbled growing a deeper shade of red.

"It will be so cute if you guys date! Everyone knows you both like each other," Honey Lemon gave Tadashi a hug.

Gogo walked behind him and gave him a shove towards (Y/N)'s direction. "Man up!"

"Go get her Tiger!" Wasabi cheered. We watched as he took a deep breath and made a couple of knocks on her door.

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

"Okay...Okay..Calm down.." I whispered under my breath as I was getting closer and closer to my destination. I paused and did a smell check.

'My cologne smells good, right? Yeah, I hope it's not too strong. Is my breath good?! Maybe I should have bought a pack of mints..Yeah, I'll go get some.' I thought panicking. I turned around and saw Misa giving me the darkest glare ever.

"Or I'm good right now.." I mumbled turning around. I hid the flowers behind my back and entered (Y/N)'s workspace.

 _ **(Y/N)'s POV**_

"Okay, so I have two blueprints done. Good progress!" I said to myself over the music being played in my headphones. My favorite song began playing and softly sang along to it.

 _It feels like paradise_  
 _The world is closing in_  
 _It feels so right_  
 _I start to fantasize_  
 _About what we getting in_  
 _'Cause now you're mine_  
 _This is our time_

 _It's an endless summer_  
 _Boy I want you close to me_  
 _In an endless summer_  
 _We'll make love and we'll be free_

 _It's an endless summer_  
 _Boy I want you close to me_  
 _In an endless summer_  
 _Now it's time for you and me_

 _Endless Summer_

The instrumental part came up when I felt a hand on my shoulder, causing me to jump. I twisted my chair to make a one-eighty and saw Tadashi blushing red with one of his hands behind his back.

"Gosh! You scared me Dork!" I joked giving him my best mad look until I couldn't hold my grin. I could never be mad at him for long..

"S-Sorry.." He stuttered and I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling okay?" I placed my cool hand on his really warm cheek. "Did you catch my fever? Damn it Tadashi!"

"No! It's not that," He stated grabbing my hand with his. He didn't let go though, he only interlocked our fingers. "Look (Y/N), we may not have known each other for long, but I feel like it was my fate to meet you..over kik. I really like you and it would this dork's dream to take you on a proper date." He pulled out the set of my favorite flowers. I felt like my cheeks were going boil me alive.

"Yes!" I said a little too loud and then covered my mouth from embarrassment. He laughed, pulling me close to a hug and topping it off with a kiss on the cheek.

"Finally!" I looked over at my door and saw Misa and Honey Lemon hugging each other while jumping up and down. Fred was giving thumbs up with Wasabi and Hiro was giving a smirk. Gogo was just her normal self.

"Guys...Privacy" Tadashi whined pulling me closer to him. I felt like melting in his arms as this felt like a dream.

"Nahh, I'll be spying on you for the rest of my lives! Even when you get married!" Misa yelled and I groaned.

"Misa! Go plan your date with Fred!" I yelled at her and felt her vicious glare burn Tadashi's back.

"(Y/N), you will die before your date happens!" She screamed and I smiled.

'I'm loving life right now..' I thought wondering what could go wrong.


	14. Chapter 14

"Misa!" I yelled running into the living room where my blonde best friend was sitting on her butt eating cheese puffs and watching How's Moving Castle. She ignored me and continued to munch on balls while watching her movie. I walked behind her to grab the remote and pause the movie.

"I was watching that!" Misa yelled as she turned to look at me with a nasty glare.

"Watch it later cause you gotta help me find something to wear!" I said running around the couch as she groaned while I grabbed her hand and pulled her into my room.

"I totes regret giving Tadashi the confidence to ask you out" Misa mumbled as she looked through my clothes. She grabbed various pieces of clothing off their hangers to anaylze them before throwing them to the side. "No...No...Nooo..No!"

"Hey! You'll be picking those up later!" I said jumping off the bed.

"You have the same old clothes and some of them are just...blah! You're wearing my clothes tonight!" Misa grabbed my hand and stepped over the pile of my clothing she created and dragged me to her room. Her favorite color was turquoise as it was the color of her sheets and curtains. She pushed me onto her black bean bag chair and walked over to her closet. She pushed clothes through her closet and after some of her _**brilliant**_ observations, she pulled some clothing off the racket and tossed it on top of my head. "Go change while I pick out some shoes!"

'I wonder if asking for help was the best choice..' I thought as I removed the clothing from my head and walked into her bathroom. I removed the straps of my bra and looked at the outfit my best friend chose for me. It was a white cotton shoulder off top and a maroon skirt. 'I normally don't wear skirts, but not bad' I thought taking one more looking in the mirror before walking out to meet Misa.

"Perfect! I'm so stylish!" Misa stated once she saw me. "Here!" She tossed me a black shoe box and I opened it to see black flats with a tiny gold bow. Thankfully, Misa and I are around the same size in clothing so her shoes were able to fit on me. "There your outfit is complete! Now go finish getting yourself ready and I'll go back to watching my movie" Misa said as she gave me a kick hug and ran out of her room to the living room. I followed her but instead of going into the living room I made my way back to my quite messy room

"Damn Misa.." I mumbled as I grabbed my makeup bag and phone. I clicked on the home button and noticed there was a message from Tadashi.

 _Adorable_Dork: Hey! I'll see you in half an hour!_

I looked at the time it was sent and the current time and realized I had ten minutes to finish getting ready. I walked into the bathroom and turned on my favorite playlist. I grabbed one of the brushes from my basket and began brushing it and occasionally spraying it to keep the hair smooth. Since I didn't have much time I kept it straight and moved on to the makeup. I wasn't much of a makeup person so I kept a natural hue with a hint of white. Creating a wing eyeliner I then curled my eyelashes and applied some mascara. I finished it off with a matte pink lipstick before cleaning up. Once I finished I walked out of the bathroom and saw Misa picking up my clothes she dropped. She glanced up from the pile and woof whistled.

"My bestie is looking hot!" Misa said and she gave me a smirk. "Don't do something I wouldn't do."

"What is something you wouldn't do?" I asked her and she glared. From a distance there was a knock at the door.

"Your lover is here!" Misa cooed as she stood up and ran out of my room. My heart was beating fast as I followed Misa to the living room. There was Misa talking to Tadashi who was wearing a white button up shirt, black pants and black shoes. His hair was nicely combed and his face was pink from Misa telling him not to try anything. "Now both of you leave so I can enjoy a night to myself" Misa said pushing the both of out the door. "Be back at nine o'clock or later!" were her final words before she slammed the door and let the door lock.

"Y-You look beautiful," Tadashi stammered rubbing the side of his neck I blushed at the compliment and looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Tadashi. You look handsome," I replied and I felt his hand entwine with mine. I looked up at his face and noticed the gentle smile.

"Shall we go?" He asked and I nodded. He lead me out of the apartment building to where his motorcycle was parked. He reached into the seat and pulled out the extra helmet. Instead of placing it in my hands he placed it on my head and clipped it on. He put on his own helmet and got on. I joined him on the motorcycle and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned on the engine and began moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked hugging him tight as I could smell the good scent of his cologne.

"It's a surprise!" He replied as he turned the corner.

"That's not fair, Dork!" I said pouting about the fact that this date was a surprise.

"Too bad, Gummy!" he said showing me a grin. We stayed quiet for a bit till he came to a stop. I got off the motorcycle and saw downtown San Fransokyo Beautifully lit with lights. I wrapped my arm around Tadashi's elbow and he lead me to a building with words _Sapori Unici_ at the top. I looked at Tadashi in confusion and he chuckled.

"It's an Italian restaurant" he replied and we head inside.

"Hello and welcome to Sapori Unici! Do you have a reservation?" A lady with her brown hair tied into a bun asked with a big grin on her face.

"The reservation is under Hamada" Tadashi answered and the lady tapped the screen a couple of times before grabbing two menus and giving it to the black hair girl next to her.

"Follow me!" she cheerfully said as she lead us through the restaurant. We went to the top floor which looked like a nice secluded place and were lead to a table that had a tiny red candle in the middle. The girl placed our menus on the table and we took our seats. "Your waiter will meet you momentarily." the girl said before walking away. I grabbed a hold of the menu and began skimming it.

"This place looks amazing" I said looking up at Tadashi. He smiled and let out a small chuckle.

"Thank god. It took a while to find the perfect place with Hiro's help," Tadashi explained and I giggled.

"Is the dork rusty in romance that he had to ask his brother for help?" I asked finding it cute that he's close to his brother.

"Maybe..." Tadashi whispered with a huge blush on his face. I went back to looking at the menu. There was Cioppino, Maccu, Ai frutti di Mare, Gnocchi, Risotto, Fettuccine Alfredo and more. I snapped out of my trance of looking at the menu when I heard a male voice.

"Hello my name is Wol and I'll be your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?" The waiter said and I looked down at the drinks.

"I'll have a lemonade" Tadashi told the guy and then they turned to me.

"I'll get the strawberry sweetened iced tea" I said and he quickly wrote it down.

"And can I start you guys with any appetizers? Today's appetizer is the Bruschetta which consists of grilled bread rubbed in garlic and chopped tomatoes, olive oil, salt and pepper" He asked giving us a smile.

'That doesn't sound so bad..' I thought looking at Tadashi.

"We'll have the Bruschetta."

"Very well sir" Wol said before walking away.

"How are you liking San Fransokyo?" Tadashi asked and I thought about all the events that have happened so far.

"I have to admit I was nervous being in a new state with only my knucklehead bestie, but it's been one of the best times of my life or then getting sick." I answered giving him a sweet smile.

"That's great! I'm sure that you'll love it here." Tadashi said and he reached over a held one of my hands that was on the table. A blush appeared on my face as held rubbed his thumb against my knuckles and looked into my eyes.

"Any plans you're creating on a new invention?" I asked wanting him to know more about his work in SFIT.

"Well I'm currently working on fixing some bugs that Baymax has so nothing new at the moment" Tadashi explained and I nodded. The waiter soon came back with our drinks and appetizers.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked and Tadashi looked at me. I nodded and he released my hand to hold the menu.

"I'll have the Gnocchi" Tadashi said and I quickly skimmed the menu for the name of my order.

"And I'll have the Fettuccine Alfredo" I answered and the waiter went away to give our orders to the chef.

 **~Time Skip~**

Dinner was a complete success as we both enjoyed the time. The plates were huge and I couldn't make room for dessert. Tadashi paid for dinner and we made our way back to his motorcycle. I put the helmet back on and we drove all the way back to my apartment. We got off and went up to the door that lead to my apartment.

"Thank you for tonight, Tadashi. It was amazing," I said smiling so big that it almost became permanent.

"I enjoyed spending the night with a beautiful girl," He said and I began to blush for the millionth time today. "Good Night (Y/N)" he said and before I could say a word he pulled my arm towards him a planted a quick kiss on the lips. He quickly ran down the stairs nearly falling in the process and made his way back to his motorcycle. I blinked in shock and pouted at the kiss being quick. I pushed the keys into the hole and opened the door to my apartment, walking in.

"Finally! I thought you would never come home and that Tadashi kidnapped you!" Misa said pausing the movie.

"It's only 9:15pm."

"Whatever. Tell me everything!"

 _ **Tadashi's POV**_

 **I made it back to the cafe and opened the door. Everything was stacked and cleaned up in the cafe so I went upstairs.**

 **"Hello Mochi," I said giving him a pat on the head.**

 **"Tadashi, you're back from the date! How did it go?" Aunt Cass asked coming up to me.**

 **"It went great" I said knowing I was red in the face and a big smile that never went away.**

 **"TADASHI'S HOME?"Hiro yelled running into the living room.**

 **"Good Night Aunt Cass!" I yelled as Hiro grabbed my arm and pulled me into our room, slamming the door shut.**

 **"Did you do it?" Hiro asked pumping his fist as he looked at me with glee. I put my fingers on my lips and replayed what happened early, my blush growing.**

 **"Y-Yeah.."**

Comment for ideas to continue story 3 Myra Phantom


End file.
